


Natalie Thinks...

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie is marveled by Katie's beauty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natalie Thinks...

Her sublime green eyes, Natalie thinks,

I will drown in them.

Her dark velvet hair, Natalie thinks,

I love to tangle them.

Her lovely smile, Natalie thinks,

is sun of my days,

Her soft lips are, Natalie thinks,

where my kiss lays.

 

Oh, she looks at me, Natalie thinks,

she's melting my heart.

Oh, she smiles at me, Natalie thinks,

I'm falling apart.

Oh, she rises to her feet, Natalie thinks,

I think I love her,

Oh, it feels like to bleed, Natalie thinks,

so I must tell her.

 

_"I love you," slips from Natalie's lips..._

 

And now she'll be gone, Natalie thinks,

I scared her away.

And then I'm all alone, Natalie thinks,

I cannot but pray.

Oh, I'll cry my eyes, Natalie thinks,

I'll drown in despair...

 

_Katie smiles before her lips caress Natalie's..._

_and Natalie's heart explodes into passion, she drowns her hands in Katie's hair..._

_and Natalie's heart is set ablaze as Katie whispers into her ear:_

_"I love you too..."_

 

We will always be together, Natalie thinks,

nothing can do us part.

Our love it will last forever, Natalie thinks,

she feels Katie's heart.

"Do not feel fear," Katie whispers,

kissing Natalie's lips.

"I'll always be near," Katie whispers,

pressed against her hips.

"You are my whole heart," Katie whispers,

"You are my love's breeze."

If this is the dreamy part, Natalie thinks,

I don't want it to cease.


End file.
